Nayades
by SokuRoxel
Summary: Xion esta cansada de ella misma y de su especie y Saïx es la excusa perfecta para acabar con todo. Oneshot.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a Square y Disney.**

* * *

Náyades...pocos creéis en nuestra existencia pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos, a veces estamos incluso más cerca de lo que creéis.

Para los que no conozcan el significado de este nombre: no os haría mal leer un libro sobre mitología griega, que no se os van a morir las pocas neuronas que os quedan por ello, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo sois humanos y no os da la cabeza para tanto yo os lo explicaré.

Las Náyades o Potámides (al que me llame por este ultimo nombre lo ahogo) somos ninfas de agua dulce tan hermosas como peligrosas y cuyo único entretenimiento es seducir, torturar y ahogar humanos, por ese orden, jé ¿qué esperabais?. Cuando alguien se pasa encerrado en un manantial miles de años tiende a buscar un juguete con el que entretenerse. Durante siglos los humanos han ido detrás de nosotras ya sea en busca de nuestros poderes curativos (enfermos), inspiración (pintores y poetas) o...en fin, otro tipo de cosas (cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas).

Otro hecho importante a tener en cuenta sobre nosotras es que somos infantiles, celosas y caprichosas, si por algún extraño motivo alguna de nosotras se enamora de un humano y este le es infiel, una náyade es capaz de dejarle ciego, paralizarlo, hacerle enfermar o directamente matarlo y a su pareja le espera un futuro mucho más tortuoso...Esto pasa bastante a menudo porque a la náyade se le suele olvidar comentarle al humano que, porque ella lo dice, son pareja.

Ahora mismo podría explicaros todos los tipos de ninfas existentes pero hay dos problemas: el primero es que vuestra mente no retiene tanta información de una sola vez y el segundo es que no dispongo de tantas hojas, así que empezamos ya con la historia de un humano estúpido que nunca debió pisar aquel manantial.

_Xion, Xion_una de las hermanas fue nadando hasta ella.

_¿Qué sucede Naminé? _ preguntó Xion sin mucho interés mientras jugaba con el cuerpo sin vida de un humano.

_¡Yah! Deja de fingir que estas bailando con eso y ven arriba que allí hay uno vivo.

Xion dejó caer el cadáver y nadó a toda velocidad a la superficie y nada más sacar la cabeza del agua se fijó en que todas las náyades del manantial estaban allí y también se dio cuenta de que, pintando el paisaje, había un joven humano con cabellos de un color que nunca había visto: azul.

_¿Qué os parece si le ahogamos? _sugirió una _así Xion tendría un nuevo muñeco con el que jugar

_dijo entre risas.

Las risas llamaron la atención del humano que se giró para ver de dónde provenían y todas las náyades menos Xion nadaron al fondo del manantial por puro acto reflejo. El humano, imprudentemente, se acercó corriendo al manantial.

_¡¿Estás bien?! _preguntó alterado, lo cual sorprendió a Xion _ ¡estás azul, tienes que salir del agua!

Xion no pudo aguantar y una risa melodiosa salió de sus labios. Nunca antes le había dedicado a un humano una sola palabra ,o al menos estando el humano con vida, pero le hizo gracia su injustificada preocupación por ella.

_Serás estúpido, ¡soy una náyade! _Una sonrisa malévola afloró en la boca de Xion, la cual desapareció en cuanto vio que no salía corriendo o se asustaba, sino que cogía su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lapices y se acercaba más al manantial.

_¿Podría dibujarte? _Xion se sorprendió enormemente al ver el brillo ilusionado de sus ojos_Nunca antes había visto a una náyade.

_O eres muy valiente o eres un inconsciente ¿no sabes que no debes acercarte tanto a una náyade?_ Xion miró al fondo del manantial y vio al resto de náyades dándole ánimos.

_Creen que lo voy a matar _pensó _nunca he matado a un humano y no voy a empezar ahora.

Cuando miró otra vez al humano este ya estaba dibujándola y aprovechó su concentración en el dibujo para observarle mejor. Era la primera vez que veía a un humano vivo y no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Xion se sumergió en los ojos de aquel chico, unos ojos del color amarillo brillante, iguales a los de un niño, puros y sin un solo rastro de maldad, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de él fueron sus cabellos azulados, los cuales no había visto nunca en ningún humano de los que habían ahogado sus hermanas.

Cuando el chico acabó le enseño el dibujo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Xion rápidamente salió de su trance, el humano la había retratado todos sus rasgos a la perfección y ademas había añadido rosas azules, la flor favorita de Rika, a sus cabellos y vestido

_¡Wow! _ese pequeño detalle hizo que su interés por aquel chico aumentara y pensó en salir del estanque para hablar con él sin que corriese peligro de ser ahogado por sus hermanas pero cuando comenzó a adoptar su forma humana una mano le agarró el tobillo y la sumergió de nuevo en el agua provocando que volviese a su forma de náyade para no morir ahogada.

_Se puede saber qué haces_ le gritó Naminé_ se supone que tienes que ahogarlo.

_Pero es que me gusta.

_Pretendes abandonarnos por el primer humano que ves _Naminé estaba enfadada _ hemos vivido juntas durante milenios y ahora pretendes irte por un estúpido humano que ni siquiera conoces.

_¡Yo no quiero pudrirme en esta cárcel para siempre como vosotras! _gritó Xion descargando todo su odio contenido desde hacia cientos de años hacia aquel manantial, al cual consideraba cualquier cosa menos hogar.

_Sabes perfectamente que las que salen al exterior acaban muertas _la recriminó.

Unas risas interrumpieron la conversación y ambas miraron arriba y vieron que el chico estaba prácticamente metiendo la cabeza en el agua en busca de Xion. Ella sabia lo que pasaría a continuación. Una náyade, a la que identificó como Kairi, cogió impulso, salió del agua agarrando al humano por el cuello y sumergiendolo con ella. El humano pataleaba inútilmente en el agua y trataba de desprenderse del agarre de la ninfa.

Xion nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba el chico, abriéndose paso entre las náyades, pero cuando llego se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada del humano y solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos una vez más antes de que este cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

Kairi dejo caer su cuerpo sin vida al fondo del manantial pero Xion consiguió cogerlo antes de que tocara fondo. Xion observó al chico que solo conocía desde hacía una hora y del cual se había enamorado a primera vista.

_¿¡Y vosotras os hacéis llamar mis hermanas!? _sollozó Xion.

Xion notó que el joven tenía todavía el cuaderno en la mano.

_El dibujo...se ha echado a perder _dijo Xion cogiendo el cuaderno y pudo ver que estaba firmado _Saix...bueno...al menos ya sé tu nombre.

_Estarás contenta ¿no? Xion, te he conseguido un juguete nuevo _rió Kairi _ah, ya se me habia olvidado lo entretenido que era ahogar humanos jajajaja.

Un ataque de rabia recorrió a Rika.

_Las odio a todas y siempre lo he hecho _se dijo a sí misma _Las odio a ellas, odio este sitio, me odio a mi misma por no haber podido salvarle...es hora de acabar con todo esto...y debería de haberlo hecho antes.

Xion adoptó su forma humana y se aferró al cuerpo de Saïx

_¿Pero qué hace? ¿esta loca? _repetían las náyades mientras nadaban hacia ella para detenerla. Pero Xion se negaba a soltar a Saïx, solo aflojó su agarre sobre el cuando su corazón dio su último latido

Xion nunca fue normal. Desde sus inicios odiaba el agua. Consideraba ese manantial como una jaula, no como un hogar, y sentía fascinación poco natural por los humanos y por su tierra. Para una náyade el agua es vida... es algo irónico que muera en ella ¿no?. Definitivamente nunca entenderé a las Náyades que se enamoran de los humanos.

* * *

**Esta historia fue escrita originalmente para un concurso de mi colegio y como no me gustaria que esta historia cayese en el olvido he decidido subirla.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews~~**


End file.
